The Wiggle Owl Medley
"The Wiggle Owl Medley" is a Wiggly medley song from The Wiggles' album: Wiggly Safari. A brief clip of it has been seen on TV in the documentary The Wiggles Take on the World. A version without Do the Owl at the end has been used in some concerts, including Santa's Rockin'! (concert) and part of Sailing Around the World Live! While the only official name given to it is "Wiggly Medley" (as seen on the Happy 15th Birthday! DVD), fans have unofficially dubbed this version as the "Toot Toot Medley". Lyrics Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we’ll travel far Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we’ll travel far Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Hot Potato, Hot Potato (Hot Potato, Hot Potato) Hot Potato, Hot Potato (Hot Potato, Hot Potato) Hot Potato, Hot Potato, (Potato) potato, (potato) Potato, Potato, Potato Do the monkey We're gonna do the monkey Monkey, monkey Yeah, that's alright We're gonna jump to the front and back Come on jump and to the front and back We're gonna jump to the front and back Yeah, that's alright. Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side (Shoo-bee-doo) Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Chomp, now (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Well, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Ooo, ooo, ooo Wags-y loves to shake-shake Ooo, ooo, ooo He dances the shake-shake All the time, ime-ime-ime He dances it all the time, ime-ime-ime He dances it all the time. Everybody clap Everybody sing (La, la, la, la, la!) Bow to your partner Then you turn around. (Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Wake Up Jeff, Everybody's wiggling Wake Up Jeff, we really need you Wake Up Jeff, you're missing all the fun now Wake Up Jeff before the day's through Magic buttons, he's got half a dozen Makes him sing in different ways Magic buttons, push a magic button Let's see how he sings today What's gonna happen when you push the first button? What's gonna happen when you push the second button? What's gonna happen when you push the third button? What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Moooooove like an emu, move Moooooove like an emu, move Put your hands up in the air just like an emu Make a beak to peck everywhere Peck everywhere, that's why we do Wiggly Party, everybody's grooving Wiggly Party, everybody's grooving Wiggly Party, everybody's grooving Stamp, stamp, stamp, clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Stamp, stamp, stamp, clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl The owl is a type of bird Found all around the world Use your hands and make big owl eyes We're gonna do the owl Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Hoo-oo Do the owl The owl is a type of bird Found all around the world Use your hands and make big owl eyes We're gonna do the owl Songs in Medley *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *Hot Potato *The Monkey Dance *Romp Bomp A Stomp *Wags Loves To Shake Shake *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Wake Up Jeff! *Magic Buttons *Move Like an Emu *Wiggly Party *Do The Owl Song Credits Trivia * In Santa's Rockin'! (concert), Anthony is absent for 3 minutes and 10 seconds, after Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car and before Move Like an Emu. * This song was never to be appeared on a video release until Happy 15th Birthday!. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards. Gallery See here Appearances zh-tw:Wiggles組曲 Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Non-video songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Medley songs Category:2001 Category:Action Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Music Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:2001 songs Category:Craig Abercrombie Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Steve Irwin Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Wiggly Postcard from Asia Songs Category:Wiggly Party: Live in Concert songs Category:The Wiggles in Concert songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Re-make songs